narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Okisuke
is a samurai from the Land of Iron and one of Mifune's right-hand-man alongside Urakaku. Personality Okisuke can be described as a very solemn and dutiful individual as see from him carrying out his assigned tasks to the letter without hesitation. Appearance He is a bald man with violet-coloured, pupiless eyes and a cross-shaped scar that extends across his forehead and descends downwards past his right eye, whereas a dragon tattoo is inscribed above his left. Due to the injury that he has sustained over his right eye, it remains permanently closed. His attire during the Kage Summit consisted of a simple purple kimono-like outfit, with a red scarf encircling his neck that obscures the lower half of his face and conceals a communicator as well. In the anime when he was deployed with the Fifth Division, he wore the standard samurai attire and helmet with horns, to signify his rank.Naruto: Shippūden episode 272 Abilities Since Okisuke is a samurai, it can be assumed that he is skilled in kenjutsu. Part II Five Kage Summit Arc When the Fourth Raikage requested that the Kage convene, the Land of Iron was selected as the site of the Summit, with Mifune chosen to act as the meeting's moderator. Assigned to the general's personal protection detail, Okisuke alongside Urakaku, watched over Mifune as he greeted the Kazekage and his delagation upon his arrival.Naruto chapter 456, page 17 As the assembly commenced their discussions, Okisuke assumed his position to the rear of his leader, where he remained for the entirety of the meeting despite the Raikage's various violent outbursts. However, when the meeting abruptly concluded due to White Zetsu's intrusion, Okisuke was ordered to inform the other samurai to locate the invading Sasuke Uchiha and make preparations for battle.Naruto chapter 460, page 3 after he attempted to ascertain whether or not the intruder were truly dead, after White Zetsu's neck is broken by the Raikage, he performed a brief examination of the body.Naruto chapter 461, page 10 It is from this position that he observed Sasuke's succeeding confrontation with the Kage, before becoming ensnared by one of Zetsu's clones, when Black Zetsu activated his Spore Technique. Later freed from these confines through Kankurō's intervention, Okisuke listened to Tobi's scheme and only upon the Allied Shinobi Forces' formation, departed. Encountering a small platoon during his attempts to track down and secure the remaining members of Taka, Okisuke recognised that two of the samurai were actually Suigetsu Hōzuki and Jūgo in disguise and, drawing both his swords, forced them to reveal their helmets.Naruto chapter 473, pages 9-10 Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Okisuke attended the second meeting called by the Fourth Raikage, alongside his leader Mifune. Shinobi World War Arc In the anime, it was shown in Mifune's flashback, that he had a brief conversation with Okisuke before leaving for the battlefield. Later, it was revealed that Okisuke had also been deployed with the rest of the Fifth Division and came to Surprise Attack Division's aid before Mifune began to fight Hanzō and later confronted the reinforced Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon. When Kankurō warned him about the Poison Mist, Okisuke told him that they were all right because their masks were specially designed to protect them against the poison. References